


Twilight

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve buys a present for Gracie. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/), Round 3, 6/25/2011.

"Get that out of my house."

"Technically, it's my house."

"I don't care. You are not giving _that book_ to my daughter."

"The girl at the store said they were good."

"Did you know that there is an entire file drawer of case reports at HPD devoted to assaults over that book? I will not let my 10-year-old daughter read it. I am ordering you to go throw it into the ocean or burn it or throw a grenade at it. Yes, I know you have at least two hiding under the sink, but that's a topic for another day."

"Have you even read it?"

"I spent one miserable stakeout trying to read that thing. By the end I wanted to throw it out the window and I didn't care if the target saw us."

"By the end of what? The book or the stakeout?"

"Either. Both. Why does this matter? The point is, get it out."

"I'll take it back in the morning."

"Put it in the car right now. Do not leave it casually on a table top where she will see it and start reading it anyway. I'm on to you. Don't think I don't know about the time you pulled that same stunt with the American Girl doll."

"What will you give me if I take this back right now?"

"Go do it and find out. And I want proof when you get back. Show me the receipt."


End file.
